More Than Friends
by Drako The Kid
Summary: The school year just started and it takes a bad turn for Mercedes. She thinks that her year is shot but she just might be wrong.
1. I'm Leaving

Title: More Than Friends

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own anything glee but I can dream cant I?

Summary: The school year just started and it takes a bad turn for Mercedes. She thinks that her year is shot but she just might be wrong.

AN: This is my first time writing a fan fic so be easy. I really think these two should be thrown together because even though they had their drama before they've grown rather close. So enjoy

**I'm Leaving**

"WHAT!"

The glee club exclaims as Sam tells them his news. He is looking everywhere but at the person that matters. He can already tell she was pissed and hurt just by the look in her eyes. They had grown really close from spending the summer together. Some may look at them and see a pair of friends on the outside but they didn't know that they were really dating. When his eyes met hers he could see that she was on the verge of tears but she wouldn't let them fall.

"I know this sucks but my dad got a job back in Tennessee. They're on their way there now to enroll me in school. If it wasn't for the fact that I would miss my little brother and sister too much I would stay here." The class was talking about when he was moving when Mercedes just got up and walked out the choir room. Everybody looked as Sam ran after her.

"Mercy please wait!"

She stops but doesn't look at him. "Why should I? Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

He looked at her sadly. "I wanted to but you were still so excited about the new school year. I didn't know when to tell you."

She looks at him in shock. "You could have told me during the first three periods of the day. You could've told me when I picked you, Stacy, and Stevie up for school this morning."

"Look I'm sorry. My parents just sprung this on me this morning,"

She just looks around the hall then asks the dreaded question. "When are you leaving?"

He looks even sadder to answer. "Two days."

She finally let the tears fall at those words. Sam goes to hug her and she lets him comfort her. After a few minutes like this they finally separate and walk back into the choir room. When the fellow gleeks see them together they get quiet. They sit in their original seats, Mercedes between Kurt and Quinn and Sam between Santana and Puck. Mr. Schue looks at them and asks if things are good between them. They look at each other before Mercedes replies "Everything's golden Mr. Schue." At this the teacher decides to let the club out early. Mercedes was the first person out the door. She was pursued by the last person she'd expect.

AN: And that's where I'm gonna stop. Let me know what you think. Let me know if I should continue. Thanks for reading. Please review!


	2. A Really Tall Shoulder

More Than Friends Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Chapter 2: A Really Tall Shoulder

Finn Hudson saw his step brother's best friend crying. He hated seeing girls cry. The first time he seen a girl cry was when his mom was telling him about his father being a hero. He held her hand and tried not to cry as well. When he seen somebody he cared about hurt he would get a feeling of intense protectiveness. Once when he was thirteen his mom's boyfriend at the time started yelling at her for no reason. He went up to him, punches him then dragged the man out of the house. He's had a protective niche since then. Even though they didn't spend a lot of time together, they had grown close.

_**Flashback**_

_Ever since Kurt's dad and his mom moved in together, Mercedes was always around. He always had a soft spot for the diva. After he and Rachel broke up over the summer, he spent a lot of time around the house. One night over the summer, he got really bored and Mercedes and Kurt were having a movie marathon/sleepover. He tapped his fingers on the table and hummed silly tunes until Kurt buckled and ordered him to come watch the movie. He took the spot next to the diva and watched the movie. _

_Some time between the second and third movie Mercedes' lids started to grow heavy and she nodded off. Kurt soon followed after her. Finn lifted her into his arms and carried her over to his bed. He covered her with a blanket before repeating the process for his brother. He decided he was gonna sleep in the recliner in the basement. During the night Mercedes wakes up wondering where she was. She got up and saw Finn sleep in the recliner. She smiles at this and finds the spare blanket to cover him. He was always a light sleeper so when the blanket hit him his eyes opened. _

"_What are you doing up?" Finn asks._

"_You looked uncomfortable and cold" she replied. "I figured I couldn't fix both I could at least try to fix one of them. Why did you put me in your bed?"_

"_Because I know that my bed is soooo much softer than the pull-out in Kurt's room."_

_She laughs at this. They ended up talking about everything from music to videogames. He learned that she had a fondness for Call of duty. She found out that he knew a few Motown oldies. They were just getting to know each other before sleep started to creep upon them. They finally fell asleep cuddled in the recliner. _

_When Kurt woke up and saw the two teens, he knew he had to take a picture. He looked at the photo and noticed that his best friend and step brother made an oddly cute couple. He stored the photo and woke up the other two. Mercedes was a hard sleeper so when Kurt shook her shoulder the diva just shrugged it off and cuddled deeper into Finn. Her movements woke Finn up. When he realized where he was, he saw Kurt looking at him as if expecting an explanation. He just looked at him with an I'll-explain-later look that Kurt understood. Finn shook Mercedes until she opened her eyes. _

"_Hey. We're bout to go fix breakfast. Come on"._

"_Okay. Give me ten more minutes" she replied drowsily._

"_No Mercedes Rae. We are going to make breakfast with us. Let's go."_

"_Ugh. Alright Finnegan Thomas. Don't get taken to the carpet this early in the morning."_

_This exchange made Kurt giggle nonstop. As the two went to the kitchen they were talking about getting together for an afternoon of Call of Duty tomorrow. Kurt even noticed that they liked the same breakfast foods. Finn and Mercedes both ended up eating the same thing: a bowl of Froot Loops with vanilla soy milk. They both say that Rachel got them hooked on the drink and that it was the only real healthy thing they ate. Seeing the two together gave him ideas for the future. He had a feeling that these two were finally going to become friends after knowing each other for almost three years._

_End flashback_

Finn walked over to her as she tried to compose herself. He hugged her and her tears came back in full force.

"I hate him so much right now" she said. "How could this happen?"

"Cedes, he really doesn't have a choice. "He's doing what he thinks is best for his family."

"The crazy thing about this whole thing is that I knew this might happen. One night I was helping him babysit his little brother and sister I overheard his parents talking about moving in with Sam's grandparents" she says with she cries into his chest.

"I know your upset but it'll get better" he told her. "You just have to take it one day at a time. Just think of me as your shoulder to cry on."

She lets out a strangled laugh. "It's an extremely tall shoulder but a shoulder nonetheless."

They chuckle at the jest while Mercedes once again composes herself. "You ready to go back to glee?"

"Yeah I think so. We still don't know the assignment for this week. Knowing Mr. Schue, it just may be about saying hello again."

As they walk down the hall to the choir room they talked about how she liked his performance of "Hello, I Love You", saying he had major confidence with that song. He starts blushing as they step in the door. Everybody looks at them strangely. They sit next to each other right as Mr. Schue describes the assignment.

"Love. This is a word that has soooo many different sides to it. So this week you guys have free reign to explore those side. You could side about the emotional, physical, mental, or any other form of love you can think of" he tells them. "I want a song from everybody this week. I know you all have love in your life. Be it from your friends, your family, your neighbors, anyone. Just pick a song that comes from the heart and go with it okay?"

The class responds happily. Mercedes feels a grin grace her face. She just had the perfect song.

AN= So what do you think? Anything worth continuing? Please review!

AN2= just if your curious, Froot loops and vanilla soy milk is my comfort food. lol


	3. Close To Goodbye

More Than Friends Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

AN: Sorry I took so long. Things were crazy. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3: Close To Goodbye

After glee club was over, Mercedes went to her locker. She saw Sam out of the corner of her eye coming towards her. She was still mad at the situation but she held her tongue.

"You still mad," he asks.

"What did you expect," she replies. "You really could've told me everything this morning. I just don't like that you couldn't tell me sooner. Isn't that what we've been doing all summer? Just getting to know and trust each other?"

"I know. I was just trying to decide whether to tell you in private but I thought it would be better to tell everyone at one time."

Mercedes just sighed as they walked to her SUV. "Let's just go get Stevie and Stacey okay?" She plugs her iPod into the stereo and puts on a random song. They rode along in silence the entire ride to elementary school. Stacey and Stevie were waiting on the steps arguing about TV shows.

"Stevie iCarly is much better than Chowder."

"Stacey Chowder is way funnier than iCarly"

"Is not!"  
>"Is too!"<p>

"HEY! Calm down you two," Mercedes intervened. "Stevie you know you're always laughing when Sam is picking on Freddie. Stacey you laugh every time you watch chowder you can't help but giggle. So why don't you guys just agree to disagree?"

They looked at each other before nodding their heads and shook hands causing Mercedes to laugh. Sam stood next to her shaking his head at the scene. He knew his siblings were going to miss her but not as much as he was. "Come on guys," he told them. "Let's get back to the motel. Mom and dad said to come straight home."

The second Sam said that all the laughing and joking stopped. The kids hung their heads and climbed into the backseat of the SUV. During the ride home they said nothing. When they pulled up to the motel Sam's dad was putting boxes into the truck bed. He saw the kids pull up and waved. As they were getting out of the car, Mercedes saw that Stacey was still strapped in.

"Stacey what's wrong honey" she asks.

"I don't wanna get out" came the reply.

"Why not?"

"Because if I get out I might not see you again."

Mercedes shook her head. "Sweetie you'll see me before you leave."

Stacey looked at her surprised. "Sammy told you?"

"He told the whole glee club."

Stacey wiped her tears. "I wanted to tell you this morning but Sammy said he would tell you."

"It's okay sweetie. Let's go inside."

They get out of the car and went inside the motel room. Everything the Evans family had left was all in boxes. She looked around and it took all she had not to cry. Sam's mom was in the kitchen with his dad talking about going back to Tennessee. They looked up and saw Mercedes standing there.

"Mercedes honey how are you feeling," asked the older woman.

"Kinda upset but I know it's for the best."

"I know. Sam and the kids were so upset when we told them. If we could we would stay but things are just really hard and my parents really miss the kids. They say that they wanna help."

"I completely understand. I hope everything works out for you guys" Mercedes said sincerely.

"We just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done for us. She presented Mercedes with a card. Inside was a gift card.

"You guys didn't have to do this" she tells them trying to give the card back.

"No sweetie," insisted Mr. Evans. "After all the times you've babysat while we were out looking for work and while Sam was out making deliveries, we had to find some way to repay you."

"It's okay. I didn't mind."

"Please take it."

Mercedes sighs and puts the cards in her jacket pocket. Sam comes into the room and asks to speak to Mercedes in private. They walk out to the porch and lean against the railing.

"You realize that we're really gonna miss you right?" she asks him.

"I'll miss everyone too. I know I'll miss you most of all. The one thing on my mind right now is if we should do the long distance thing. I've seen and read it plenty of times. If you want to try it then I'm all for it but if you don't then I'll understand" Sam tells her.

"I get what you mean about the long distance thing. I think we should just end it and just be friends. All my brothers try that with their girlfriends."

"So still friends?"

"Still friends," she agrees.

They shake hands and make jokes about how they resemble Stevie and Stacey. They talked for a little while before she went back inside to say goodbye to everyone. She had to promise the kids they would see her before they left. As she walked to her car she thought about what was happening. Sam was leaving. She knew this might happen. She would miss him and his family a lot but she would move on. They would be friends after everything is done. That's all she could really ask for.

AN: okay. Tell me what you think. Thanks!


	4. Letting Loose

More Than Friends Chap. 4

AN: I got an idea from one of my other fics. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 4: Letting Loose

When Mercedes got home she thought about what song she would sing for glee. She couldn't decide if she wanted to go old school like she did with Try A Little Tenderness. She smiled because she thought she did Otis Redding proud. She was happy she let Finn talk her into doing the song.

_Flashback_

"_Ugh," she says. "It has never been this hard to pick a song." She scrolled through her iPod trying to find the perfect song for this competition. She was stressing while Kurt and Finn were going over dance moves._

"_What's wrong mercy," Finn asks._

"_I can't decide which song to sing for the competition."_

"_Are you trying to go old school or new school?"_

"_I guess you can't go wrong with old school," she shrugs._

_He nods and scrolls through the songs. He smirks when he sees a perfect choice for her. "Do this song and you'll win for sure."_

_When she saw the song she was surprised he knew the song. As she let the melody and soulful lyrics wash over her, she decided this was a perfect fit for her. After the song was through, she reached over and gave Finn a hug. He was shocked at first and then relaxed into the hug. He was mad because it ended too soon._

"_Thanks so much Finn. How did you even know that song?"_

_He blushed under her attention. "My mom used to play it on Sunday while we cleaned the house. It was always one of my favorites."_

"_Well wherever you heard it from, you might have just helped me win." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went back to listening to the song, not noticing that Finn had turned the color of a ripened tomato and was muttering "mailman" like a mantra._

_End Flashback_

The memory caused her to remember that Finn was coming over for a call of duty challenge he laid down earlier. _That boy will never learn,_ she thought shaking her head. She went into the kitchen for snacks and saw her mom cooking dinner.

"Hey mommy," she says. "What are you doing?"

"Hey babygirl. How was school?"

"It started out good but took a bad turn. Sam told the club that his dad found a job back in Tennessee. They're moving in 2 days."

"Aww poor baby. Do you need anything?"

"Actually I was wondering if you had any oatmeal raisin cookies left."

"Finn coming over?" her mother asked knowingly.

"Yes. He wants to get spanked in call of duty again."

Her mom laughed and shook her head. "That boy will never learn." As she got the cookies she asks, "How do you feel about Sam moving?"

Mercedes sighs, "Part of me is happy that his family is getting back on their feet. The other half is upset because they have to leave. The only good thing about today was that we made a clean break."

"That's great baby. No need to lose good friends when you don't have to" she says. The doorbell rings as she's giving Mercedes the cookies. "Have fun and don't forget it's a school night."

"Yes mommy." Mercedes opened the door to see Finn standing there holding a dish that smells heavenly. "What's up Finn?"

"Hey mercy. Brought some of Burt's homemade buffalo wings. I know they're your fav," he replies.

"Sweet. Let's get to the basement."

As they made their way through the kitchen to the basement, he hugged her mom and said thanks for the cookies. They grab sodas and head downstairs. Finn loved her basement. She had almost every game system known to man. Her game collection was nothing short of phenomenal. The tv was 60 inches of flat screen goodness. There were individual recliners and a few pull out couches for the glee sleepovers. As the set their snacks up, Mercedes asks, "Alright Finn. What are you in the mood for? Black ops or world at war? Modern warfare maybe?"

He seriously thinks about it then replies, "Black ops please." As Mercedes is loading the game, Finn can't help but notice the beautiful woman in front of him. It wasn't the first time he noticed that she had a nice body. He figured out during the summer that girls like Quinn and Rachel didn't really have much to offer in the body department. He found out he liked girls with hips and curves. He found that out after Mercedes had fallen asleep in his arms. He had developed a little crush on the diva since then. When he saw her turning around he unglued his eyes from her rear end and caught the controller she tossed at him.

"You ready to get your butt handed to you again," she asks him haughtily.

"I think I finally figured out how to beat you."

"Is that right Finnegan? And how do you plan on beating me?"

"Don't worry," he said confidently. "You'll find out soon enough."

As the game progressed he would poke her in the sides when she got close to shooting him. He found out she was extremely ticklish. She would burst into laughter when he touched her sides or her neck. He kept up his tactics until she couldn't take it anymore. She paused the game and jumped on Finn trying to tickle him. He tried to grab her hands but she was too quick for him.

"Thought you could tickle your way into beating me huh," she asked while making her way from his stomach to his neck.

He was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. "Okay. I'll stop. I'll stop." He managed to grab her hands and roll over so he was on top of her. All the laughter stopped as the two teens looked at each other. He looked into her eyes and wanted so badly to kiss her. She looked in his big brown eyes and thought they were so beautiful and had so much depth. She nervously licked her lips and it was enough to send Finn over the edge. He lowered his lips to the full ones of the diva and kissed her with everything inside of him. Mercedes was shocked at first but then relaxed into the kiss. She ran her hand through his hair and pulled him closer.

They stayed connected until air became a necessity. They pulled apart and looked at each other. Finn sat up and looked in her eyes. "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that," he tells her.

"How long," she asks.

"Since the time you kissed me on my cheek for helping you with the song. I couldn't forget how soft your lips were and all I could think of since then were your lips."

Mercedes looked at him amazed at the revelation. She looked at him and sat up herself.

"If that's how you felt then why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you were with Sam at the time and I'm sure you remember the situation with Quinn."

She nodded her head. "So let me get this straight. You have a crush on ME?"

"Yes. Why is that such a surprise?"

"Because you always go for the skinny chicks."

"Well I think I finally realized that the smaller they are the more self-centered they are."

They laughed at his joke before he asked, "Mercy how do you feel about me?"

She actually had to think about it. "I always thought you were cute in a goofy way. You have a kind heart. You always make me laugh when I don't want to. I think you're just an all-around good guy."

He nodded his head as a smile came to his face. "So what do we do about this?"

"If you're serious about this then I guess we could try it out," she tells him.

He nods and replies, "Okay. What are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing really."

"Well would you like to go to the movies Saturday night?"

She smiles, "Okay. We can do that."

"Cool," he says happily. "I gotta go. I promised Burt I'd stop pass the garage before I go home."

"Okay," she says. They walk upstairs and he hugs her before telling her, "I'll text you when I get home."

"Okay," she replies. She can't help but notice the spring in Finn's step. As he drove off, she thought to herself, _this year might not be so bad after all._


	5. Chapter 5

More Than Friends Chap. 5

AN: I am sooooo sorry for the long wait. Life kinda got in the way. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or anything else for that matter.

Chapter 5: Saying Goodbye

When Mercedes woke up Friday morning, she had mixed feelings. On one side she still had feelings for Sam but they decided to be friends. On the other hand she had feelings for Finn who was just a friend to begin with. As she started getting ready for school, there was a knock at the door. When she got to the stairs her mom had already answered it. Sam was standing there hugging her mom.

"Sam what are you doing here" she asks.

"I came because I wanted to offer to buy you your favorite cup of coffee and to give you a ride to school" he replied.

Mercedes and her mom smiled at this. "Sure Sam. That sounds like a plan." She grabbed her bags and kissed her mom goodbye. As they got into his truck she asked how things were going.

"They're definitely going. The kids are kinda sad because they're leaving their friends. Stacey cried herself to sleep last night. She said that she would really miss you. Stevie doesn't say much of anything anymore. He just huffs and pouts all the time."

"Aww. I think I got something that might make both of them feel better."

Sam started pouting. "I'm going to miss you too" he said in a childish voice.

Mercedes started laughing. "I might have something for you too you big baby." They laughed and talked as he pulled up to the Lima Bean. While they waited in line she asked "What time are you guys leaving tonight?"

Sam sighed. "Around five o'clock. My parents want to make sure my transfer papers are in order."

She nodded as the barista had them their drinks. They talked for a few minutes before they had to get to school. She had a lot to do when she got home.

When they pulled up to the school, she saw Finn talking to Puck. He spotted her and started to blush and grin from thoughts of the other day. He couldn't get Mercedes off his mind. He dreamed about the kiss they shared and much more. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. _Oh shit, _he thought. _I gotta tell Rachel._ He had to tell Rachel how he really felt about their relationship.He told Puck that he'd see him later and ran to the choir room. As expected, he saw Rachel standing at the piano looking through sheet music.

"Rachel we need to talk" he said.

"Hello Finn," she replied. She went to kiss him but he turned his cheek. "What's this about Finn?"

"I think we should break up."

Rachel looked shocked but Finn saw right through her. "Don't give me that look. I know you've been texting and talking to Jesse since prom. I really don't think I wanna be together anymore."

As she stood there with her jaw slack, she thought back over her summer. It's true; she had been texting Jesse since they went to the prom. They had talked about how they should get back together. She just didn't expect Finn to find out.

"Finn," she stuttered. "I was going to tell you but I didn't know how."

"Whatever. You just thought I wouldn't find out. I knew something was up with you guys. I'm just glad I don't have to deal with it anymore."

"Finn I'm really sorry."

"It's fine. I'll be okay." He walked out of the choir room feeling better about his situation. Now he can date Mercedes without hurting anybody's feelings. He looked down the hall and seen Sam and Mercedes standing at her locker. He couldn't help but admire the way she carried herself. She wasn't just another teenage girl. She was a lady and conducted herself as such.

The first bell rang, interrupting his thoughts. As he jogs to his first class he thinks about what they were gonna do on their date. He knew he said movies but he wanted to do more than that with Mercedes. As the day progressed, a thought hit him in the middle of lunch. He had a lot to do when he got home.

During the day Mercedes' thoughts kept drifting to a certain gentle giant. How nice he was when they first met. How he looked after her best friend. How he cared about the people in his life. _Oh damn _she thought. _He's still with Rachel._ She really hoped Finn dealt with his issues with her before tomorrow. She had felt really bad for not telling Finn about Rachel and Jesse. Rachel had sworn her to secrecy not to tell or she would spill the beans about her and Sam. Now that she really thought about it she should've told him. When the bell rang for glee, she'd made up her mind to do just that.

Finn saw Mercedes coming down the hall with a look of determination on her face.

"Finn I really need to tell you something," she started.

"I broke up with Rachel," he interrupted.

That statement stopped Mercedes in her tracks. "Y-you did? W-w-when?"

He laughed at her reaction. "Before first period this morning. I finally admitted to myself that Rachel really wanted to be with Jesse. I knew they had been messing around since prom."

"Well that's kinda what I wanted to tell you. I knew they were dealing with each other. Sam and I saw them at the park one day and she made me swear not to say anything. If I did she would've told everybody about Sam and I. We had just started dating. We hadn't even discussed meeting parents yet. We just wanted to keep things to ourselves for a while before we told everyone."

He looked at her thoughtfully. "I'm not mad at you. I'm more upset with myself for going along with it. I'm just happy that I can take you out and not have a nagging voice in the back of my head," he said smiling.

Mercedes looked a little bit relieved. "Well if you're happy then I'm happy. Now let's go or we'll be late for glee."

When they walked into the choir room, Mr. Schue had beaten them there. They sat next to each other in the middle row.

"Alright guys," the teacher said. "Does anybody have their songs ready?"

Santana's hand was the first to go up. "Mr. Schue I think I have the perfect song for this lesson."

"Well okay Santana. The floor's yours."

"I'd like to dedicate this song to not only my best friend but the love of my life, Brittany. I hope you enjoy it." The blonde perked up in her chair.

_Says she wants you_

_She says she needs you_

_It's real talk, then why not make her wait for you_

_If she really wants you_

_If she really needs you_

_Really got to have you_

_Take your time and feel her out_

_When she's a good girl_

_I mean a really really good girl_

_Why not let her lay with you_

_That's when you give it to her good_

_Dip it low_

_Pick it up slow_

_Roll it all around_

_Poke it out let your back roll_

_Pop pop pop that thing_

_Ima show you how to make your lady say "Ooo" _

_Dip it low_

_Pick it up slow_

_Roll it all around_

_Poke it out let your back roll_

_Pop pop pop that thing_

_Ima show you how to make your lady say "Ooo"_

After Santana was done her song, Brittany bolted out of her seat and dragged her out of the room. When the group got over the shock they couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay. Anybody else ready to sing their song?"

Finn's hand went up next. "Mr. Schue I'm ready."

"Okay Finn. Go for it."

"This is just something I've been feeling lately"

_Want to, but I can't help it_

_I love the way it feels,_

_It's got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real_

_I need it when I want it, I want it when I don't_

_Tell myself I'll stop everyday, knowing that I won't_

_I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it_

_Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it_

_I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know this much is true_

_Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you_

_I can barely move but I like it_

_And it's all because of you_

When the song was over everyone looked at him in surprise and then they gave him a standing ovation.

"Wow Finn. You hit that out of the park buddy. That was great," the teacher said. "Anybody else want to go up today?"

When nobody raised their hand, Mercedes put her hand up. "Mr. Schue, I think I have a song."

AN: Sorry to leave it like this but I had to. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

To all who read this I am sooooo sorry for the long update. I have been lazy about everything plus life has been kicking me in the head but that is definitely about to change. I'm gonna try to update every week from now on. So here is a new chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

P.S. I don't own anything

Mercedes had been thinking about a song to sing all day and night. She went through every record, lp, and cd in her home trying to find this song when she came to it she immediately knew how it was gonna play out. Somebody was leaving the choir room with either hurt feelings or a goofy grin.

She shared a look with Tina and Brittany and they stood to take their places to back Mercedes up.

It's when she stood that she finally spoke. "This song is for all the lovers in the room. If you're really in love then you can definitely relate to it. Plus I think I might need a little extra help with this song." As she sjowed Brad the song on her iPhone He smiled and started playing the tune.

(**M, **_T and B, _F)

**Thinking back in time**

**When love was only in my mind, I realized**

**Ain't no second chance **

**You've got to hold on to romance **

**Don't let it slide**

**There's a special kind of magic in the air**

**When you find another heart that needs to share**

_**Baby come to me **_

_**Let me put my arms around you**_

_**This was meant to be and I'm oh so glad I found you**_

_**Need you everyday **_

_**Gotta have your love around me **_

_**Baby always stay cause I can't go back to living without you**_

From the start Finn instantly knew the song. They used to sing it together when either of them felt down. He decided he was gonna be her helper.

Spending every dime  
>To keep you talking on the line<br>That's how it was  
>And all those walks together out in any kind of weather<br>Just because  
>There's a brand new way of looking at your life<br>When you know that love is standing by your side

Everyone in the room was shocked to see Finn pick up in the next verse. They figured he was a rock and pop kind of guy. To know he was into the old stuff was a interesting surprise. Through the chorus, he and Mercedes were holding hands a swaying to the beat. To them it was like the whole room disappears and they are back in her house dancing around the living room.

The nights can be cold  
>There's a chill to every evening<br>When you're all alone  
><span>  
><strong>Don't talk anymore<br>Cause you know that I'll be here  
>To keep you warm <strong>(oh darling keep me warm)

As they finished the song they ended up with finn holding mercedes from behind and her pressed deeply into his body. The room was quiet for a few seconds then erupted with applause. The noise was just the thing to bring them out of their little world. They look at each other and start smiling.

"Wow you guys" Mr. Schue said standing up and walking towards them. "That was amazing. I really like how your voice blend together so greatly. I would definitely like to hear more songs with you two." With those parting words the club was dismissed.

Finn looked at Mercedes with the goofy grin she loved so much. "Was I out of line with that song because I could decide which of us you were singing to."

She shook her head. "I was singing to you goofy. I never sang that song with Sam. I would've liked to but it's cool." She went to get her bag. "Look I gotta get going but I'll talk to you later?"

Finn walked over to her and gave her the softest of kisses. "Absolutely."

Mercedes smiled as she walked out the room. This just put her in a good mood. 

As Sam finished packing the last box he couldn't help but think back to the song between Finn and Mercedes. It was a great song even thought he'd never heard it before. He always said that Mercedes could sing the Lima phone book and win a Grammy. He just really didn't expect Finn to pick up on it.

"Sammy" Stacey came in excitedly. "Mercy is outside and she has stuff in her car for us!"

It brought a smile to his to see his little sister smiling after the last few days. "Okay pretty girl. Let's go see what's going on." he picked her up and started to tickle her as they left the motel room. He saw her with two bags and her signature smile as Stevie ran up and hugged her. "Hey. I almost thought you wouldn't make it."

"Hey. I almost didn't because my mom couldn't find something for you guys." She let go of Stevie and reached for her back pocket and pulled out a gift card. "Mom said this should take care of the gas and this," she pointed to one of the bags "should tie you over till you get to Tennessee. It's got sandwiches, chicken, juice, water, chips, fruit, and some other stuff. I really don't know all that she packed but you should be good."

Sam's mom took the bag from her and gave the teen a hug. "Thank you so much. You and your family have been so good to us. Not to mention how great you were for my children."

"Definitely. We never thought anyone could settle any argument between the little ones" Sam's dad agrees.

"So what's in the other bag" Stacey asks.

Mercedes laughs and hugs the little girl. "Well for you I got this," handing the little girl a book.

"This is the book you read to me when you were watching us," Stacey said in awe.

"Yeah. It seemed you really liked it when I read it so when you're in Tennessee maybe you could get your parents or even Sammy to read it to you."

The little girl grabbed Mercedes in a hug seeming to never want to let go. When she did she went to show her parents her new book.

Mercedes turned to look at Stevie and called him over. "You, young man, I heard that you love airplanes." When the boy nodded she continued. "Well my brother loves them too but I think he's too old to enjoy this."

She hands him a box with a model airplane inside. His eyes got as big as saucers when he seen the model. "Wow thanks Mercy" he tells her. He hugs her and she gives him a kiss on the cheek. Stevie backed away with his face as bright as a cherry tomato. He ran off to show his parents his new plane leaving Mercedes alone with his brother.

"Got anything for me" Sam asked.

"Actually yes I do mister." She pulled the last gift out the bag. "This one I actually had to look for. I found it in the fye not too far from here."

As Sam unwrapped his gift, he almost dropped it when he saw what it was. "Mercy you didn't."

"Yes I did. I couldn't resist. It had your name all over it" she replied. She watched his face light up when he saw the special director's edition of Avatar. She really just wanted to see him smile more.

"This is the greatest thing anyone has ever done for me" he tells her.

"Well I love making my friends smile."

Those words made Sam think. "Speaking of friends," he says. "What's going on with you and Finn? I mean that song was great but I wasn't expecting that."

Mercedes looked away at his words. "After I left you yesterday he came over for call of duty. I told him that we were gonna just be friends. We started play fighting and we kissed. I kinda panicked but once I thought about it I've always had a soft spot for him."

"Was I just a substitute for him?" Sam asked.

"Never. Finn had nothing to do with our relationship. Finn didn't take me to the prom. He didn't sit with me when we lost nationals. He didn't take me to my first state fair and took me on the tilt-a-whirl that made me laugh until I cried. You are a great guy and never did I once think of Finn while we were together."

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry. It just sucks to lose another girl to Finn Hudson."

"You didn't lose me to Finn. We decided to end it as friends remember?"

"Yeah I'm sorry. It's just I don't want to leave." he told her.

"Think about it this way. You can call, Facebook, twitter, text, or Skype any of us. We are all basically a few seconds away."

"Okay. Give me a hug cause dad is telling me to come on." they shared one final hug before he got in the car. "I'll call you the second we gett there."

As Mercedes watches the tail lights dissappear she hoped that one day Sam would be happy when he gets to his new home. When she got in her truck she checked her phone to see she had a message from Finn saying he couldn't wait to see her tonight. As she was driving home she contemplated which outfit would make him drool.

AN= did this help make up for lost time? I hope so. Don't forget to review. L8r 


End file.
